


forever and ever

by irisgranger



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: 3x22, Aftermath, Angst, Comfort, F/M, Hurt, Sad, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 15:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19015324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisgranger/pseuds/irisgranger
Summary: “Jughead pulled her into a hug, burying his head into the crook of her neck. “You are so strong, Betty Cooper. God, you put the rest of us to shame.” He whispered holding her tighter than before. She didn’t respond, only grabbing the edges of his sweatshirt and sobbing into his chest. They stayed like that for a while, even though Jughead was well aware that Jellybean was hearing the snotty mess as it happened.”(my interpretation of how betty and jughead handle the aftermath of 3x22)





	forever and ever

**Author's Note:**

> kind of my interpretation of what happens to betty and jug before charles arrives! leave comments so i can improve my writing skills lol

Everything kept coming back. No matter how hard he tried to enjoy one second of the day without remembering what had happened the night before, he simply couldn’t. Of course, Jughead really could not bring talking right now. For God’s sake, his girlfriend lost her whole family in a matter of hours. He really couldn’t even begin to think about the pain she was in. Even if every one of her family members was an ass. 

After running to the Sisters of Quiet Mercy, the four of them were quiet beat. Archie has offered them all a place to go, not because he thought they were all homeless, but because Jughead needed him to stall for time while he figured out how he could convince the beautiful Betty Cooper to come back to his house. 

When they got there, Archie left to talk to his mom about what happened, and Veronica dozed off in the armchair she and the red-headed boy were once sharing. That left Betty and Jughead. They didn’t speak to each other at all really. Betty just kindly asked if he would hold her, which he gladly obliged to. The pair spent the next twenty minutes in each other’s company, Jughead carding his fingers through her hair while she dozed in and out of consciousness. 

Jughead really wanted nothing more than to hold her like that for the rest of the afternoon, but as soon as Archie came back, she pulled away, leaving her hand for him to hold. 

So the four of them sat together, not really in the mood to talk. 

“I think i’m going to head out.” Betty sighed finally. After spending hours at the Andrews household with her two best friends and boyfriend, she wanted nothing more than to go sleep in her own bed and cry whatever tears she wanted to cry. 

Quickly remembering that her lame-excuse of a mother had sold their house to the Jones’s, Betty’s eyes began to well with tears, which she immediately wiped away. 

“Where are you going, Betts?” Jughead asked, grabbing her free hand as she stood from the couch. 

“Dunno.” She shrugged. “Maybe to Pop’s?”

“Betty, don’t leave if you don’t have a place to go. My mom made some lunch for the four of us anyway.” Archie instructed, gesturing to the amazing food that Mary Andrews had in the oven

“You’re always welcome at the Pembrooke, B.” Veronica offered, smoothing out her hair. 

“I’m tired of intruding on people.”

“Betty that’s not intruding, we’re friends. You know damn well that you’re always welcome wherever I am.” Veronica interjected. The raven-haired girl and the beanie-clad boy quickly made eye-contact, almost secretly understanding what was up with Betty Cooper. 

“I can-“ Betty started

“Why don’t you just come over?” Jughead interrupted, rubbing small circles on the back of her palm. “Your bed is made up exactly how it was when you left. My dad won’t even be home for another four hours. You can have the whole house to yourself. Hell, I’ll even leave if you want.”

“Would you stay?” Betty whispered, only audible for him to hear. Jughead didn’t respond, only squeezing her hand. 

“We’re still on for Pop’s tomorrow night, right guys?” Jughead asked, peeling himself off of the incredibly comfortable Andrew couch, then looking to Veronica and Archie. 

“Definitely.” Archie smiled. 

Jughead didn’t let go of Betty’s hand on their thirty second walk to what was the former Cooper household. Even if he and his family had been living there for well over two months, it didn’t really feel like a home to him. Every time her walked in her pristine bedroom, it was their first kiss he thought about. The red front door? He kicked that down to save Betty and her mom from that gang. The dining room table? That’s where they had breakfast together. That’s where Fp Jones and Alice Cooper butted heads about their kid’s relationship. Everywhere he looked – he only saw her. 

They didn’t talk at all the walk over. Jughead focused on the occasional sigh from the blonde, or maybe a little sniffle as she willed herself not to cry. “Shit.” Jughead muttered as they approached the front door. 

Betty pulled her hand away and looked up at him, “What?” 

“I don’t have the key!” he groaned, pulling off his beanie and readjusting it. “Is Jellybean home? Just knock and maybe she’ll come open the door.” Betty explained calmly. 

Jughead gave her a soft smile, “I would be lost without you, Cooper.”

He knocked on the clean, red door, hoping and praying that his younger sister would be nearby. Sure enough, the front door swung open, and there she was. Jellybean sighed. 

“You two look like hell.” She commented, examining Jughead and Betty. 

“Thanks, we just got back.” Jughead sassed, making his way into the house. Betty followed, looking down the entire time. The dark-haired boy understood quite well that all Betty wanted to do was lay down in her own bed and sleep. As grateful as he was that Jellybean was home when she needed to be, this was the one time when Jughead wished she’d go the hell away. 

“Seriously, what happened?” Jellybean questioned, her tone softening. 

“We’ll talk later, okay?” Jughead assured, forcing smile. The young girl seriously looked concerned, making him self-conscious about how bad the two of them looked. 

Betty was already trudging up the stairs, checking every now and then to see if he was following. Once they reached the top, Betty grabbed his hand, squeezing it like her life depended on that. When they got to her bedroom, Jughead was glad to see how happy she looked to see her perfect pink room, exactly how she left it. “Thank you.” She smiled for the first time in days. He watched a single tear escaped her eyes, and for the first time in a long time, she let it fall. 

Jughead pulled her into a hug, burying his head into the crook of her neck. “You are so strong, Betty Cooper. God, you put the rest of us to shame.” He whispered holding her tighter than before. She didn’t respond, only grabbing the edges of his sweatshirt and sobbing into his chest. They stayed like that for a while, even though Jughead was well aware that Jellybean was hearing the snotty mess as it happened. 

“I love you.” She whispered after a good ten minutes, a hiccup following the statement. 

“I love you too.” He responded, rubbing little circles on her back. Betty let go of him, her hand still lingering on his. Jughead kissed her temple, watching her eyes close in relief. 

“Hate to ruin this moment-“ Betty sighed finally, “-but damn, I really need to shower.”

Jughead laughed, happy to see her cheesy smile reflecting his. “It shouldn’t take long, I’m just tired of smelling like that shitty mud.” She breathed. 

“Most of your clothes are still here. I think.” He informed her, nodding towards the closet. Betty grabbed something out of the drawers and disappeared without another word. Jughead plopped down on the bed, listening to the soft shuffling around the tile floor.

What if I had lost her?

What if drinking from the chalices was Betty’s challenge? It could have been me up there with her. It could been Archie. Hell any of us could have died. 

What if I lost Betty Cooper?

The door creaked ajar and Betty Cooper made her entrance. “I hope i’m not being a bother, Jug.” She mumbled, hanging up her towel before walking over to him. Jughead felt his whole body shaking as he forced a smile up at her. 

“You’ll be welcomed her til the day I die, Coop. And even after that I’m sure my dad and sister would welcome you with open arms…Betts this is your house. It’s always going to be.” Jughead assured, smiling up at her from his position on the bed. She sighed. “I just really wanna take a nap.”

“I’ve never wanted anything more than that.” Jughead said with a smug looked etched into his face. He still was horrified that if he even fell asleep that he would wake up and she’d be gone. 

He scooted back, closer to the headboard and Betty climbed in with him, engulfing herself into her fluffy, pink comforter. 

Betty looked up at him, “Juggie, you’re shaking!”

Jughead snapped into reality, feeling the lump in his throat. “I’m not going to loose you Betty. Ever.”

She looked confused, “Where is this coming from?” Betty sat up, holding the side of his face with her hand. “I love you and I don’t want to loose you.” Jughead muttered. “I really thought I was gonna loose you.”

“You’re never going to loose me. I’m right here. I’m always gonna to be right here with you, okay?”

Jughead nodded has Betty laid her head into his chest, her arms wrapping around his waist. He kissed her forehead, praying that everything would go back to the way it was when they woke up. 

-

The doorbell was ringing like somebody’s life depended on it. Jughead groaned, peeling his eyes open. 

“Can they wait?” Betty murmured into his sweatshirt, her eyes still squeezed shut and her hand gripping his. “I’m sorry, Betts, I should probably answer it. Even though I could have sworn JB was here.”

Betty sighed a little, feeling the empty bed. She pulled herself from the crumpled sheets, following the raven-haired boy to the door. 

Jughead began to tiptoe down the stairs, not even noticing Betty following. 

“I’m coming, I’m coming!” Jughead shouted as the doorbell rang for the millionth time. He quickly unlocked it and ripped it open, not even realizing that the world around he and Betty Cooper was about to change more than it ever had before. 

The blonde haired man stood before him, nodding at Jughead. “Is Betty Cooper here?”


End file.
